Nothing Goes as Planned
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Harry Potter was entering her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, little did she know it was going to be more than she ever expected. FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of Fourth Year

Hi, this is my FemHarryXGeorge story. I was inspired by this one fic on this site but I don't remember the title (but if you find it link it to me because I really want to read it again, it had some of the characters gender-bent like Ron, Harry and Hermione). I've changed some of the story line from the books (obviously). I tried my best to edit it, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Start of Fourth Year

Harry Potter tentatively gazed around the Burrow, it was just as she remembered it the last time she was here before second year. Warm and inviting were the words she wanted to use, full of life unlike the Dursely's small house on Privet drive. At least to her, this seemed like a home, though she didn't have many to compare it to in the first place, the Dursely's did not let her out much. Hermione sat on the old chesterfield with Ginny, Ron on the wooden rocking chair, currently she was sitting in the kitchen eating some soup and fresh baked bread, Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to get Fred and George so she could continue scolding them about the magical toffee they dropped in front of her cousin.

She smiled into her spoon at the thought of her cousin's tongue when she had left, he deserved it too, she thought. She could hear Mrs. Weasley get louder and louder progressively, Harry could not hear either Fred or George though, they never did seem the type for screaming matched with their mother.

"I can't believe them," Hermione walked into the kitchen with a annoyed look across her face, Ginny and Ron had followed. "Giving that candy to your cousin? Isn't this considered underaged magic? Can't they get expelled for this?" The bushy haired girl sat at the table in the seat next to Harry.

Over the summer Hermione had grown slightly in height, she was taller than Harry but only by a few centimeters. Ron on the other hand had surpassed both of them, Ron had probably surpassed most of their year actually.

Harry had barely grown in height, she had in other places though but it was covered by the impossibly large clothing that once belonged to Dudley. The only things she owned in her own size was her uniform, though it was time to get refitted in a new one this year, her shirt was a little on the small size.

"Hermione come off it, Harry got a good laugh at least," Ron grabbed a slice of bread from the plate in front of her.

"I wish I could've seen it." Ginny said as she sat across from Harry with Ron at her side.

"But you will Gin, theres many more from where that one came from," the Weasley twins came running down the narrow stairs, Fred first, wearing a large grin. He walked to the side of the table where his sister sat. "We were only testing the first batch on Harry's dimwitted cousin."

Hermione let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its not like we did permanent damage to him," The other twin George spoke up, he sat himself beside Harry. "Besides he really did deserve it from what we've heard. The way he and his family treat Harry."

Harry felt her cheeks heat up as George threw his arms around her shoulders, she hoped nobody noticed but she could see the corners of Hermione's mouth twitch upwards a little. Harry hoped it was because of what George said about Dudley.

"Are you still going on about that terrible candy you two gave that muggle boy?" Mrs. Weasley came down the same flight of stairs as Fred and George had, she had a sour expression on her usually happy face.

"Uh, I'm finished, it was very good."

"Oh Harry dear I'm glad," She pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. The bowl lifted itself off the table and into the sink. Now all of you, go upstairs and look at your lists for school, make sure you take note of everything you need. We're going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we're not rushed after the World cup."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sharing a room with Ginny, they would've been in one of the older Weasley brother's rooms but Ginny had insisted they share hers, though the room was a bit small Mr. Weasley had managed to fit a muggle bunk bed in it. Ginny had wanted to share because she likened the experience to a sleepover, neither Harry or Hermione had said no.

"I saw the look you had on your face earlier," Hermione had begun as soon as they closed the door. She sat on the lower bunk, Ginny and Harry on Ginny's bed.

Ginny looked at Harry and then at Hermione, "What look?"

"Oh, the one Harry had when George put his arm around her shoulders," Hermione grinned knowingly. Well of course she knew, Hermione was brilliant after all, Harry thought.

Harry's face turned scarlet, it was competing with Ginny's hair for the reddest thing in the room. She shifted around and tried to adjust her shirt (though no amount of adjustment would ever make it presentable).

"You like George?" The youngest Weasley looked at Harry with a bright smile, it fell a bit before she asked, "You know who's who though, you're not going to accidentally ask Fred out?"

Harry spluttered, "Of course not! That is if I liked George which I don't."

But she knew that both of the girls had seen through her.

"George has more freckles..." She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "And the way they act is different too, just the way they stand. Fred is always first, he's always starting things. George is always more relaxed and he seems more, I don't want to say caring because I'm sure Fred is too, but George is..." Her face was bright red and she had nervous smile.

Both Hermione and Ginny giggled, Ginny patted her shoulder, "You've got it bad."

"You two promise not to say anything?"

They both nodded at her, Harry felt relieved a bit. She had them to confide in now.

There was a knock on the door, it opened and Ron came in with his Hogwarts list. He was about to say something before he stopped and looked at the three occupants of the room.

"Why do you three look so happy, I don't know what half the things on my list are."

"Honestly Ron, give it to me," Ron handed the list to Hermione.

Harry took this moment to go look at her own school supply list. There was the usual textbooks, she had already decided on new robes. Potions equipment, the usual really only new editions, she wondered why Ron was confused.

"I need to use your washroom," Ginny pointed towards the general direction.

The hallways of the Burrow were narrow but not in a bad way, every wall was covered in moving photographs of the family. Most of them were of the Weasley children in various stages of their life, she took note of one were the twins had made Ron cry and smiled. It must be nice to have siblings. Other photographs had members of the family she had not met, like Bill and Charlie the two oldest brothers. Some were of family members that were gone, Mrs. Weasley's brothers smiling at her with a very young Molly in the middle of them.

"Enjoying the old family walls?"

Harry jumped with a start, she turned around completely and came face to face with the boy she was only talking about minutes before.

"Mum worked really hard to fit as many as she could, of course she's saving walls for when we all get married and have kids," George smiled at her. He continued, "Personally I don't think Charlie will get married, they don't have laws that let you marry your work, but the rest of us... She's expecting a lot of grandkids."

Harry relaxed herself. "Do you... Want kids?"

George seemed surprised by her question, he cupped his chin in his hand and pretended to think hard. "Yes, I think I do. Three at least, and they'll all pull pranks on their cousins."

Harry smiled, "Will they team up with Fred's kids if he has any? Or will it be a competition?"

George laughed out, he ruffled Harry's long, perpetually messy hair, "Who knows?".

"What are you two doing out here?" Fred peeked out of the room he and George shared. "Having a romantic rendezvous in the hallway? Didn't even bother telling old Fred did you?" He laughed, Harry's face reddened.

"I needed to go use the washroom," she turned away abruptly and walked through the ajar door at the end of the hall. She didn't catch the confused looks that the twins sent to each other, she closed the door and locked it.

There was a large mirror above the sink, she used it to look carefully at herself. Messy hair, short stature, pale skin. The only thing she liked were her eyes, but they were hidden behind her glasses most of the time. She wished she was prettier, like Ginny. Or smart like Hermione, not that she didn't think Hermione wasn't pretty, she noticed the bushy haired girl was putting more effort in her appearance, she would soon have boys looking at her. The only reason anyone would look at Harry was to see if they could spot her scar through her messy hair. Harry sighed at her reflection, she was glad the glass wasn't enchanted to say nice things, she wouldn't believe them anyway. Sometimes she wished she was a boy, they didn't have these problems as far as she knew.

She didn't really have anyone to talk to about issues like these. Her Aunt Petunia didn't want any part of it, Harry didn't even think about talking to her. The only one that ever told her about more feminine things was Madam Pomfrey, only because she wasn't sure what was happening to her body in second year, why her lower half cramped up.

Harry was too shy to talk about these things with Hermione. The truth was that she started to like George last year, she managed to keep it a secret for almost a full year.

But George wouldn't like her back, why would he when he had so many other girls he could be with.

She washed her hands and dried them on the maroon hand towel.

It was getting dark out.

"Harry!" Ron ran up to her with a smile. "Bill and Charlie are here!"

The older brothers, she was excited to meet them.

Bill was handsome...So was Charlie. They were both very charming, both she and Hermione seemed to agree on that pretty quickly. Both brothers started to talk to their mother on the kitchen leaving the younger people in the house to sit around the fire place.

"Want to play some quidditch?" Ron suggested.

Fred, George and Ginny all seemed to get excited, Hermione on the other hand started to look nervous.

Harry started, "Umm you don't mind if I just go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

* * *

The Weasley siblings were outside playing, Hermione had come upstairs with her. The brown haired girl was reading one of Percy's old Herbology books on the bunk below Harry. The window in Ginny's room started midway and went all the way to the ceiling so Harry could see them all playing because she had pulled the curtains open a bit.

"Do you think he'll like me?" She mumbled.

Harry thought that maybe Hermione had not heard, or that she was too engrossed in the textbook. But the older girl answered, "Is this the only thing bothering you Harry? You seem... reserved, even Ron noticed. And you know Ron, he doesn't notice things."

Harry heard the other girl place the book down.

"You know you can talk to me, I'm one of you're best friends."

Harry decided to tell the girl about what she thought in the washroom earlier.

"You're not ugly, and you aren't stupid. Being the "Girl Who Lived" isn't the only thing that defines you."

"I know... But sometimes I can't help thinking it."

"If it means anything to you, I overheard the twins saying you're cute right after you got here... I mean they agreed on it, I think it was George who brought it up."

Harry looked over the edge of her bunk to her friend below, she smiled. "Hermione, thanks."

The other girl smiled. Eventually both of them dozed off, Harry had pulled the curtains closed and the room was dark. Neither of them woke up when Ginny came up about an hour later to sleep as well.

* * *

"I think she likes you," Fred Weasley knew his brother was still awake in the pitch dark of their rooms.

"No, can't be."

"It be."

George shifted over to face the direction of his brother's bed. "And you think this because?"

"Did you notice how red she gets when you're around? And only you. Thats the look girls give Bill," Fred laughed quietly. "I was actually watching you two in the hall earlier, you weren't looking at her face enough."

George was silent.

"C'mon George, you're supposed to notice things like this. You're almost as dense as Ron is."

"Ok then, say she does like me. What am I going to do?"

Fred grinned to himself, "Well do you like her?"

"I..." There was a long pause. "I don't know, Harry just turned fourteen. It feels odd."

"Give it a year."

It was the last thing that Fred said before turning over and going to sleep. George though remained awake. he thought of the girl, two years wasn't a lot but it sure felt like it was at this age. She was cute though, but it just didn't feel right. He liked the thought of her liking him though, he couldn't deny that at all. He fell asleep with the thought of her fresh in his mind.

* * *

The next day Mrs. Weasley had woken them all bright and early to go school shopping, Harry swore she heard Ron grumbling about his books again when he shuffled to the washroom. Hermione was already awake, she was excited to get her new books, she sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast and was talking animatedly with Charlie. She seemed to be quite interested in the biological properties of Dragons.

Harry groggily sat down beside her.

"How are you this tired Harry? We went to bed early last night," Hermione stacked toast on her plate for her.

Harry yawned, maybe it was the dream she had of the previous year. It was too bad that Sirius was still on the run, he probably would've wanted to come to the Quidditch World Cup too. "I'm not sure," She nibbled on the warm toast, too shy to say anything more around Charlie.

Hermione brought up something else, how Harry needed new street clothing, especially if she wanted to go to Hogsmede with her and Ron. Harry agreed and was surprised when Charlie offered to take them after they went to Diagon alley since he had already promised Ginny earlier. She was glad that Hermione suggested it, she looked terrible in Dudley's clothes, he was huge. She was sure that Hermione had brought it up because of their conversation last night.

Ginny came down the stairs and Charlie mentioned how the four of them would go together, the red haired girl smiled brightly and started talking animatedly about this little shop her mother once took her to in London.

Soon everyone was seated at the table, including and Percy who had both been working at the ministry for most of the previous day. Hermione and Ron had taken up the seats on either side of her, Ron was currently stuffing his face full of breakfast. Across from her were the twins. She couldn't help but notice how George hadn't said much to her, he was occasionally looking it at her though. Fred talked to her though, from the other side of the table Ginny was talking to her mother and Percy to her father.

"So Harry," Bill Weasley started. "You're seeker for Gryffindor? You must be excited to see your very first professional match."

"Yes, I've been excited since Ron invited me. I can't wait to see it being played in a huge stadium."

"You think you want to play professionally."

"I... I don't think I'm that good," she blushed at the idea. Truthfully she never thought about playing Quidditch after Hogwarts.

"Arf yo kiddin," Ron looked up from his plate, "Yor greaf."

"Ron! Don't speak with your mouth full!"

He swallowed hard and continued, "Harry's a great seeker, best one in the school for sure, you guys think so too right."

Fred and George both grinned, "Course she is, we actually win with her on the team."

Soon after they all finished their meals and they set off to go shopping.

Diagon alley was just as crowded as it always was before school, she was glad they hadn't seen Malfoy this year. They all quickly made their way to the bank, Harry noticed that the Weasley's were hard pressed for money and she felt a bit guilty when they reached her vault.

She took out just a bit extra for when they would go to muggle London later to shop.

Shopping for school supplies had gone smoothly and they let Mrs. Weasley take back all their supplies so they could go directly to Muggle London. Harry was surprised that Charlie was the type to patiently go shopping with a bunch of girls. She had opted to buy simple things like well fitted jeans and some simple shirts, nothing too expensive.

Back at the burrow hours later they all sat around the crackling fire place talking about the World Cup.

"It's not fair, why do you get to sleep in tomorrow," Ron shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"Because we aren't allowed to apparate yet Ron," Hermione answered even though the question was directed at Bill and Charlie.

They were going to have to go to bed early if they wanted to make it to the Cup, Harry still wasn't sure how they were going to get there, would they be flying? Mr. Weasley had not really gone into much detail about the trip, he only mentioned that all the kids who couldn't apparate would have to wake up hours before the sun was in the sky.

"Now you two," Mrs. Weasley levitated the empty plates towards the kitchen as she addressed the twins. "I don't want you to take any of that candy with you because I know you've hidden some away, its best you destroy it now."

"Mum no, we've worked a long time on it–"

"Fred Weasley! No!"

Progressively the shouting match had gotten louder and louder, much more on Mrs. Weasley's side of the matter, Hermione had motioned for them to go upstairs. Ginny had gone to take a bath so it was only her, Hermione and Ron sitting in Ron's room.

"I haven't told you two something, it's important and I haven't gotten a chance because we've haven't had a chance to be alone," she looked out in the hall to make sure nobody would hear. "I had a dream earlier, before you picked me up from my aunt and uncle's... it was about Voldermort, he was with Pettigrew and another man..."

Both Hermione and Ron wore matching looks of concern.

They did not get to discuss further because the twins burst through the door.

"I can't believe our mother!" Fred huffed.

"I can," George plopped himself on Ron's bed as his twin paced the room.

"She's right you know," Hermione looked at them smugly.

"And you're about the only one too."

'No, I'm sure Percy–"

She was cut off by Fred who snorted loudly, "Don't be so boring Granger, Harry likes them," he turned to the dark haired girl who was leaning against Ron's window.

"Of course I do," she looked towards Fred and then George, her gaze lingered on the second and Hermione huffed.

"Harry, don't let them push you around."

Both Fred and George looked at her in mock horror, Hermione scowled.

Harry let herself gaze at George a bit longer, she looked down when his brown eyes met her green ones.

"All of you to bed!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

* * *

When Mr. Weasley said early, he meant early. The sun wasn't out and it felt as though she only had an hour of sleep. Ron was the hardest to wake, Mrs. Weasley had been yelling at him for at least ten minutes now. "Ronald! Do you want to miss the world cup!" That statement seemed to be the one that finally woke him.

After they all made sure that they had everything, Fred and George being interrogated and searched (producing a whole batch of ton-tongue toffee from all sorts of places), they set walking in the cool morning breeze.

It was long before they reached the hill they were supposed to.

"Arthur!"

"Amos!"

A man and what appeared to be his son were standing there.

Cedric Diggory, Harry knew the Hufflepuff boy from Quidditch, she had fallen from her broom in second year against his team. He smiled at them all, he was quite good looking.

"Ah! And this is Harry Potter! I heard about how to lost to my son, won't that be a story to tell the future generations! But the best player won after all, don't you agree?"

Cedric looked as uncomfortable as Harry did, he tried to set his father straight but failed. From behind her she heard Ron and the twins mumbling some choice words.

"We best be off, we're the only ones who will use this portkey today."

"What's a portkey?" Harry whispered this lowley to Hermione.

"It's an object that is enchanted to take a wizard places, usually far. It usually takes the shape of something inconspicuous so muggles don't touch it."

Mr. Weasley led them to what appeared to be an old boot and instructed them to touch it, only a finger would do. As a second warning, as the world began to spin, he told them to brace themselves for the landing.

Harry decided that she hated traveling by portkey, when Ron's father told them to let go they were all flung violently. Now she understood why he had told them all to brace themselves. Harry screwed her eyes shut, the half expected to break something in the fall but it never came. She was being held, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was currently in the arms of Cedric Diggory.

"Didn't want you to fall again," he grinned at her.

She noticed her friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were all on the ground. Nobody caught them and she felt bad. Mr. Weasley and Cedric's father on the other hand seemed to have landed as easily as Cedric.

"Oh, thank you."

He let her down gently and offered a kind smile which Harry returned.

"Ok now you five get up, we have to go to our tent!"

Hermione was the first up surprisingly, she dusted herself up and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, in return she got a shrug.

Mr. Diggory bid Mr. Weasley goodbye, Cedric waved at Harry and Hermione.

"Well you two looked cozy," Ron stood up and picked at the dirt on his hands.

"It was nothing Ron, he just..."

They bickered all the way to the tent, Harry insisting that she was probably just the closest one to Cedric and thats why he had caught her as she was about to fall. Behind them, they did not notice the unreadable expression on George's face or the way that Fred would throw his brother amused looks. Making sure that the others didn't hear him, he whispered to his brother.

"Think Diggory's got a thing for her."

George let put a indignant noise.

"I think this was the first time Harry's gotten close to a boy that might like her," Fred continued.

"He doesn't like her, he was looking at that Ravenclaw girl last year, Chang."

"Cho? The seeker? Well she's good looking, but she's no Harry."

George turned to his brother with a playful smile, "What's this? You're after Harry too? What will Angelina think?"

"No, no. She's all yours, I'm just looking out for you." With that he ran and caught up with Ginny and they started talking about Quidditch teams.

George looked towards where Ron, Harry and Hermione were. He specifically looked at the shortest, her long hair swayed with each step. He had told his brother that he didn't know if he liked her last night, but he knew that Fred was more than convinced that George did like her. But still, he felt like it was too early to say, he wasn't sure that he liked her because he genuinely did or because Fred had suggested it and now he merely liked the idea of it all. It didn't explain that rush of negativity he felt when he saw Diggory stand there with her in his arms, he already didn't like the guy but he was sure that he couldn't stand him at all anymore.

Soon they reached the tent, he noticed Harry look at it with a confused expression. He understood why too. "Don't worry, it only looks small on the outside, we won't we sleeping in a pile."

They entered the tent and Harry looked around in pure wonder. It was a big room with a sitting area and kitchen, at the back there was three other rooms.

"Two rooms have three beds each, the third has four beds. Girls in the one to the far left, boys to the one on your far right. Charlie, Bill and I will sleep in the middle, maybe Percy too but I doubt it. Now have at it."

With that Harry, Hermione and Ginny ran to the left room and pulled tents curtain behind them for privacy.

"Harry! Cedric Diggory likes you!"

"Ginny not you too, and hush, someone might hear you!"

"Someone might hear her?" Hermione took out a pink jumper and placed it on her bed. "Harry we were all there... George probably saw too."

Harry plopped herself down in the middle bed.

Hermione added "I'm sure he didn't think anything of it."

Little did they know that a similar conversation was happening two rooms away.

"Can you two believe that Diggory," Ron huffed. "And after last year's Quidditch match too, he's just trying to butter her up."

"You like Harry Ron?" Fred tossed his bag on the floor.

"No! Harry's like another little sister to me. What I can't be upset that Diggory... What about you George?"

George didn't answer, instead Fred spoke up, "Ron you're going to have to excuse Georgie here. He's having some confusing feelings about Harry that are all part of growing up–" He was interrupted when a pillow flew at his head and then he started to laugh.

"Sod off Fred..."

Ron gave them a blank look before his eyes widened.

"You like Harry, since when?" He dropped what he was doing and immediately stomped over to George's side.

"Look at what you did Fred..." George sighed. "Ron I don't know."

"What do you mean 'Don't know', you better start knowing. I'm not going to let you play around with her–"

"Boys, its lunch time."

* * *

They made it back to the burrow, Mrs. Weasley ran out in a hurry to make sure they were all in one piece. Harry was still very shaken from the death eater attack, she was afraid of what this meant. They said it was just some unruly remainders of Voldermort's followers, but she knew it was a sign that he wasn't truly gone, he was only going to get stronger now. She had no way of knowing how to stop him.

They all entered the burrow, tired and in need for food and rest.

Harry sat herself on the old couch in the sitting room, she was surprised when Fred and George sat on either side of her. Fred grinned at her, "So Harry, ready for Hogwarts?"

"Definitely, I've really missed it."

"And Diggory?"

"Don't even start Fred, after everything thats happened you want to talk about Cedric?" Harry huffed, she stood up and didn't even spare a look at either twin, she made sure that she didn't look at George at all. She was about to walk away before she was grabbed and pulled back to the couch.

"I was joking, joking!" Fred laughed

George shoved him off to the side.

"Harry don't worry, we'll keep Diggory away from you," George grinned but Harry swore she saw some semblance of seriousness in his eyes.

"You don't have to, I'm sure he was just being considerate..."

She didn't catch the George's frown, but his brother did and snickered.

"So you two," she decided to deviate from the topic of Cedric, "Whats up with those toffees, did you make anything else." She seemingly said the right thing because the twins got matching grins.

"Well you see," George started.

"We've been working hard for a long time and we've got many ideas." Fred finished. He indicated for her to lean in, he probably didn't want his mother overhearing. "We're going to start a joke shop after Hogwarts."

"Or at least thats the plan, if it wasn't for Bagman." George scoffed.

Harry's brows furrowed, "Ludo Bagman?What happened."

"Well we made a bet with the sneaky bastard and won, but he paid up in leprechaun gold. It disappeared, now we're back to having no money."

Ron picked that moment to walk in, he sat across from the three of them. He looked at Harry and then at George. "They're not picking on you Harry are they?"

She laughed and shook her head to indicate that they weren't. George threw one of the burgundy pillows at his brother.

"Harry," Hermione entered the door of the sitting room, "Do you want me to help you pack your trunk?" She had something akin to urgency on her face though that indicated that she wanted Harry upstairs immediately.

Once they were in Ginny's room alone she turned to the green eyed girl.

"Are you going to tell Sirius about the dream," much to Harry's surprise the other girl really was helping her pack for school, Hermione's trunk was already properly organized.

"Yes, I–" They were interrupted again when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Oh girls, I'm glad you two are responsible enough to pack up." She directed Ginny to pack her belongings too. The youngest girl didn't look too happy and Hermione offered to help her after she was finished with Harry's. They spent quite a bit of time trying to figure out how to pack all her belongings.

"Are you going to ask George out?" Ginny asked sometime after her mother had gone downstairs to tell the boys to pack up. Harry dropped her potions book at the question.

"No! And Ginny you can't keep asking me about George!"

"But it's cute."

"What's cute?" Ron had a basket of laundry that Mrs. Weasley most likely made him bring up.

"Nothing." His sister went back to folding sifting through her closet for Hogsmeade appropriate clothing.

"Ron did you pack?" Hermione sternly asked him.

"I'm getting to it."

"We're leaving tomorrow," she finished putting the last of Harry's textbooks in the red trunk. Harry offered her a small thank you before edging to the door, Hermione's voice had become shrill and she knew that was a sign that her and Ron were about to fight. It had become common over the years.

Ginny threw her a confused look as Harry mumbled something about fresh air.

The Weasley's garden was full of life, she sat on one of the benches and thought about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Some things were exciting, like seeing her other friends, Quidditch, and the school itself with it's moving staircases and beautiful grounds, she was excited to see Hagrid, Professor Mcgonagall, Dumbledore. Unfortunately Lupin wouldn't be back. Harry admitted some things weren't so exciting, like Snape, school work and Malfoy. But really those things paled in comparison with the joy she got when she thought about being there again. This year she could go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione (without having to be under the invisibility cloak).

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" With a start Harry turned, Bill Weasley standing behind her.

"Oh uh, Hermione and Ron were..."

"Say no more, I was in there when it started. It's almost dinner time, why don't you go wash up." Harry nodded at his words, it had gotten late while she sat outside.

She went upstairs and it was quiet in the hallway, as she passed Ron's room she heard him mumbling to himself about how uptight Hermione was and how he didn't need another mother. In the next room Hermione was telling Ginny about all the things the girl would be doing in third year potions, the red-haired girl seemed to zone out every now and then. She passed the rest of the closed doors and washed her hands.

Downstairs she offered Mrs. Weasley help but the older woman just told her to sit down and relax.

"Did you two pack?" She asked her twin son's when they came down.

"Yes Mum," George sat on Harry's left, Fred on her right.

Soon everyone was seated at the table.

"Unfortunately both Percy and Arthur are at the Ministry, trying to sort out... Well you all were there." An uncomfortable silence fell over the table, only broken when Ron started to choke on a piece of chicken.

"Ronald, you wouldn't choke if you didn't shovel it in like it was your last meal."

"Sorry mum."

They all went to sleep early, though Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley checked on them quite a few times during the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Triwizard Tournament

I have an very important note about the last chapter, I made a mistake about Harry's age, she would be fourteen years of age when Fred and George were speaking to each other. Also! cb104205 I have read that fic, but it isn't the one that was my inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Triwizard Tournament

Dress robes. The morning when they were all going to the Hogwarts express, Mrs. Weasley had revealed Ron's new dress robes to him and he was livid. They, being Harry, Hermione and Ron were instructed to have them this year. Ron looked horrified at his.

"Its maroon, and lacy," he brought the robes to his nose and recoiled, "And moldy. I can't wear this."

Ron's voice had become loud and shriller than usual. His small owl, Pigwidgeon hooted loudly in it's cage, joining Ron in his screaming. Harry tried to contain a smile and stroked Crookshanks who placed himself on her lap.

"Mum, you can't do this to me." But Mrs. Weasley dismissed him and began to make sure that everyone else had packed everything.

They set off to the train station less than thirty minutes later. Harry thought about what happened earlier this morning with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and the fire call. The thoughts were brief though because the two taxis had arrives to take them to the station. Harry was jammed between Hermione and Ron for the whole trip, Ron was still fuming from the robes and Hermione was staring out the window into the scenery. Behind them Ginny, Fred, and George chatted happily, occasionally Ginny would talk to Pigwidgeon and the excited owl would hoot loudly and happily. Not long into the drive did Fred's trunk spring open and fire works went off, Crookshanks was spooked and it caused the driver to swerve left and right.

The platform was as Harry remembered it, full of students saying goodbye to their parents and people in a rush. Mrs. Weasley hugged each one of them tightly and they were off to find seats on the train. They looked out to the platform to say their last goodbyes.

"I might see you lot soon," Charlie grinned at them.

"And I might visit to see it in person." Bill elbowed Charlie and they both laughed.

"What are you two on about?" George stuck his arm out the window and swatted at his brothers.

Mrs. Weasley then implied that she too was in on whatever joke was happening.

"Tell us whats happening!" Fred shouted at the red heads still on the platform, they only offered knowing smiles in return.

The train let out the tell-tale sound that it would start to move soon. Slowly it picked up speed and the many of the children on it began to wave to their parents.

Fred and George soon left, they had gone looking for their friend Lee Jordan. Ginny had gone before them to look for her own friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the compartment. From the next one over they heard a voice and instantly knew it belonged to Draco Malfoy, he was going on about the Quidditch World Cup, Ludo Bagman and something Harry didn't know about.

Hermione closed the door to drown out the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"Drumstrang, it's another wizarding school. The exact location isn't known, its in Eastern Europe though from what I've heard."

Ron huffed, "I wish Malfoy was sent there, I can't stand that slimy little–"

Ron was cut off though, their compartment door slid open and Malfoy himself walked in, his two goons followed. "I thought I heard the sound of you Weasley," he then turned and addressed Hermione, "Mudblood."

At this Hermione's eyes darkened and Ron made motion to his wand, he would've pulled it out if Hermione hadn't placed her hand on his arm, indicating that he wasn't worth the effort.

"Potter," Before Malfoy continued he gave the short girl a once over and smirked. "Finally looking like a girl are you, I was beginning to think you would look like a ten year old boy forever." Harry flushed at this, it didn't help that Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly at this.

"Go away Malfoy," she talked lowly at him, from across her Ron was beet red in anger and Hermione had let go of him.

"Well aren't you touchy Potter, I suppose you'll be entering."

Harry looked at the blonde in confusion, "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

He raised his eyebrow at her and then turned his attention to Ron, "How about you Weasley, you could use the money, your family is dirt poor after all." Ron stood up, still red in the face.

"What the hell are you on about?"

Hermione looked at the scene in front of her, "Malfoy are you going to tell us or not."

Draco Malfoy's face lit up in glee, "So I suppose the Ministry found your family to be too poor to tell." He began to laugh, Ron whipped his wand out though and the laugh fell from Draco's face.

"What are you going to do Weasley, you have the magical talent of a troll."

Harry quickly stood up and took her wand out, she pointed it directly at the blonde boy's face. "Malfoy, just leave."

He didn't say anything more, he smirked at the three before signaling to Crabbe and Goyle to leave, before he pulled the door closed he looked over his shoulder at Harry and mouthed something that Harry thought looked a bit like something vulgar directed her. She turned red just like Ron.

"Ignore him, I know it's hard to do but you just have to. He's only trying to bait you."

"Hermione," Harry put her wand away. "Do you know what he just mouthed at me."

The bushy haired girl look perplexed, Harry indicated for her to lean over and she whispered in her ear. Hermione had turned bright red, her face a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Ron looked between them, "What did he say? I'm going to kill that litte–"

The compartment door slid open again, Ron quickly pointed his wand to it.

"Its only me!"

Neville Longbottom held up his hands, Trevor his toad was croaking in one of them. Behind him the two Weasley twins walked in.

"We couldn't find Lee, but we found Neville being harassed by a group of Slytherins. Harry, what's wrong?" George sat beside the distraught looking girl.

"Nothing." She turned from him and grabbed her uniform, "I'm going to go change."

She slid the door behind her and headed to the nearest washroom. Everyone else had settled in the compartment before Ron spoke.

"Malfoy was in here just before you guys got here, he called me poor and Hermione a... Well you know what he called her. And Harry..." He looked mad but at the same time confused, he didn't catch what Malfoy had mouthed to Harry earlier so he turned to the girl next to him.

Hermione decided to speak up after being silent for quite some time, "I don't think Harry would want any of you to know, just don't mention it."

Ron seemed like he didn't want to drop the topic but he didn't say anything further as the door slid open to reveal Harry in her uniform, she looked considerably happier. "We're almost there, you should all put your uniforms on too."

* * *

After the sortings came the food, Hermione did not eat at all during feast, she tried to reprimand Ron, Harry and the twins for doing so.

"Hermione you haven't been to the kitchen," George stuffed his face with a piece of chicken. "They like to work, they think they have the best job in the world, they're not all mistreated."

"Yes they are, they're just brainwashed into thinking that."

George shrugged at her words and just kept eating.

Once everybody in the Great Hall was well fed, bar Hermione who refused to eat, there was a hush that fell over the tables and Dumbledore stood up for the announcements before they were dismissed to their common rooms.

"Some announcements before you can all leave. First of all Mr. Filch has banned a number of articles that you can go look up yourselves."

At this both Fred and George snickered.

"I am also afraid to inform you all that the House Quidditch competition for this year has been cancelled."

Dumbledore must've been ready for the outcry because he was silent for some time. From around the hall students we're shouting and questioning why. Harry's stomach dropped, she was excited for Quidditch, especially so after watching the World Cup. The twins beside her were two of the loudest. She imagined what Wood would've have said if he were still here, he probably would have cried.

There was a loud banging and the doors of the Great Hall flew open, a hooded figure in limped in at an alarming speed.

"Ah, I'd like you all to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody."

Ron whispered, "Mad-Eye Moody? He's insane and now he's teaching here?"

Harry would have been lying if she said she didn't feel slightly disturbed by Moody's appearance, it really was that fake eye that spun wildly in his head.

"Now for the matter at hand," Dumbledore indicated for everyone to quiet down. "This year Hogwarts has the honor of being the host school for an event that hasn't taken place in a long time. The Triwizard Tournament–" He never finished as the hall was in an uproar, students spoke loudly and Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face, it was like he expected this reaction too.

"So thats why Malfoy was talking about Drumstrang, its one of the schools ours competes with, the other is Beauxbatons. Malfoy's father probably told him." Hermione did not look as pleased with this announcement as some of their classmates did.

Harry leaned in and asked her what was wrong.

"You're not going to enter are you, even for a thousand galleons if you win." She looked carefully at Harry, "People die in this competition, its the reason for why it was originally cancelled in the first place."

Harry's stomach dropped, she looked at Ron who was talking animatedly to Dean about entering, and then she looked at the twins who she knew would most definitely enter.

"But I have a note about this tournament, they have changed the rule for applicants, to enter into the tournament you must be of age–"

"Thats not fair!" Fred stood up, along with many other students.

Harry sighed in relief and Hermione smiled. George turned to her, "Why do you look so happy, now none of us can enter."

Hermione just grinned, "It's a good rule isn't it, so the competition is nice and even."

"Nice and even my freckled arse, me and George are turning seventeen in April." Fred sat down in a huff.

Harry understood why they wanted to enter, to get the money they lost when they bet against Ludo Bagman. But she was glad, she didn't want to see anyone she cared about die, actually she didn't want to see anyone die at all and Harry sincerely hoped that the games would go smoothly. She would cheer for whoever the Hogwarts champion was though.

Dumbledore added one last announcement before he dismissed the students, that the students from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons would all arrive in October.

Harry made her way to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of her house. Most of the students went up to their rooms, but a few stuck around the common room.

"An age line, we know how to deal with that George."

"We sure do Fred."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It won't work, Dumbledore is much smarter than a simple aging potion, his spell will see right through your stupid plan. But I have to give you credit for thinking there would be an age line in the first place, you're probably right."

Fred sat beside her, "It will work because it _is_ a stupid plan."

Harry was gazing at the fire, she should write to Sirius about this when in the upcoming week, he would want to know after all. She smiled though, the age line would ensure that she would have a quiet year. But she thought of Professor Trelawney and her prophecy last year, it was seemingly real and it worried Harry to no end.

"What's wrong Harry." George sat next to her on the red couch in front of the flicker flames.

"I um, I," she turned to him and gave the red haired boy a blank stare. She reprimanded herself in her head, since when could she not even string a proper sentence around him, this wasn't like her at all.

George looked bemused, "Are you tired, maybe you should go to bed."

"Ye–yes, good night," she all but sprinted out of the common room and to the girl's dormitory.

Fred, Hermione and Ron all looked after her as she ran up the stairs.

"What did you say to her," Ron asked. "Did you tease her, I told you not to."

Hermione's eyebrows had risen higher on her forehead. Ron turned to her to explain, "I told George not to tease Harry, even of he like–" A pillow was whipped in his face.

"Now, now." George had a tightlipped smile on his face, "Bed."

Ron gulped and mumbled something about George being like their mother when he was mad. Hermione threw a look at George and Fred before she went up the stairway that Harry had gone up earlier.

"That was really something George, Ron is right, you do remind me of Mum."

Upstairs Hermione found the Parvati and Lavender still up, chatting about the boys who would be coming in October. Harry was putting her Quidditch posters up on beside her bed, she had the one of the far left, Hermione's was beside her.

"You know," it was directed at Harry but she knew that the other girls would listen in. "A traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament is the Yule ball, it's a dance during the Christmas break, it's probably why boys needed dress robes."

Lavender and Parvati started squealing happily at this. Harry understood the implication, Hermione was telling her to ask George. But she wasn't sure she could face George at all.

"I don't have a dress..."

"Send money to Mrs. Weasley and ask her nicely to go out and look for one."

* * *

Moody had Malfoy bouncing around as a white ferret, students had gathered and were laughing, Ron was having the greatest time though. That is until the fun was spoiled when Professor Mcgonagall came and stopped everything. Harry decided that Moody wasn't too bad of a teacher and she couldn't wait for her first Defense lesson. After Professor Trelawney predicted her death again and Professor Snape took away points for her existence, she was ready for the lesson Moody had planned out.

It wasn't what she expected at all. Moody had gone over three spells called Unforgivable Curses. This, Harry thought, was dark magic to its fullest. And while it was informative, defending herself from the Imperious was not something she expected to do, but none the less she found this to be useful. Of course she still missed Lupin.

Earlier that week she had owled both Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius had not replied but Mrs. Weasley had and she said she already had found the perfect dress and she would send it in time for the Yule ball.

At the end of October the air was chilly, they made their way from Hagrid's hut back to the castle after looking after the Skrewts that Harry kept hoping would run away into the forbidden forest soon because they were growing quickly in size. Malfoy would not quit talking about how Hagrid was a unfit to be a professor, but Harry quickly sent a curse his way while nobody was looking and he ended up with odd purple puss filled pimples on his nose.

"Harry," Hermione looked at her sternly but the corners of her lips tugged upwards. Ron on the other hand laughed out loud at the scene, Malfoy was too afraid to touch his face because one of them had already popped.

Back in the castle Hermione told them that she had to go to the library again.

"I swear, she spent more time in there this year than she did all of last year. And it's only been two months." Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "Imagine what she'll be like next year when we have our OWLS."

"Well at least one of us actually studies."

"So, I can't wait to see the competition Hogwarts has."

"They're going to be here tomorrow right? After classes?" Truth be told Harry had not really been paying attention, but Ron had, and in the spirit of competition had already planned how to cheer for the Hogwarts champion.

"I hope it's Angelina, Fred and George will never get in."

"Yes, me too, Angelina would be a great champion." Harry had also heard that Cedric Diggory would try too. Either way she hoped the victory would go to Hogwarts.

Harry had a good nights sleep and was woken early the next day by Hermione who was making her bed and cleaning around it too, most likely for the house elves.

Classes went by in a hurry, potions was even shortened, Snape didn't seem to care much, he just shooed them out, making sure to deduct ten points from Neville who spilled the contents of one of the potions all over himself.

"I can't see them, how are they getting here?"

"Ron calm down."

In the distance Harry saw something though, it was far in the sky but it seemed to get closer. Behind her Fred seemed to have noticed it too and pointed it out to Lee and his brother.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"It looks like," Harry squinted. "A box."

"It's a house!"

It was actually a very large carriage pulled by a group of horses, the door opened and revealed a tall woman, as tall as Hagrid.

Under her voice Hermione said, "Beauxbatons."

Dumbledore greeted the woman, Madam Maxime, and then the students of Beauxbatons filed out of the carriage. They were all dressed in light blue silk and shivered, huddled together and looking at the equally interested Hogwarts students.

Soon somebody pointed at the lake, a large pole was coming out of it.

"A mast!" Harry shouted.

A large ship came out of the water, whispers of Drumstrang were heard throughout the crowd. A man stepped out followed by his students, unlike the Beauxbatons students, these ones seemed dressed for the winter. Dumbledore greeted the man, his name was Karkaroff.

"Harry! It's Krum!"

Ron was shaking her arm like he wanted to rip it off and offer it to the professional quidditch player. She strained her neck and found that Ron was right, it was Viktor Krum was standing there in the flesh. Harry couldn't help but be as mesmerized as Ron, he was a really good quidditch player after all.

Hermione scoffed, "He's only a quidditch player."

She and Ron bickered all the way back to the great hall. The sat on either side of the table and continued, Harry sat beside Hermione, on her other side sat George, she fidgeted a bit but realized he wasn't going to say anything to her because he was busy talking to Lee and Fred about Krum. Dumbledore announced that a feast was prepared for the students, food appeared on the table, food that Harry had never seen before and concluded it must be native to where the other two groups of students were from.

"Ron it's French, and don't worry its quite good."

Ron stared at the dish until someone tapped his shoulder, a beautiful girl wearing the Beauxbatons uniform asked him if she could have the dish. Harry noticed how Ron seemed to be lost, he mumbled yes as he stared at the girl. He wasn't the only one either, she noticed both the twins and Lee look at her, Harry felt her insides boil a bit.

"V–Veela," Ron spluttered after the girl had gone back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, you were the only one looking at her like a fool."

Harry played with a piece of roast in her plate, "No he wasn't."

Hermione turned to her with a concerned look, her eyes flicked up to look at the George who was sitting on the other side of her friend and noticed that he was staring intently at the roll in his plate.

"Just ignore it Harry."

They continued to eat, Harry noticed that Ron gave equal looks of want to the girl from earlier and Krum, she fount it quite funny.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood up and announced that he would be revealing how students could enter themselves. It was through a goblet, they had to put their names in it and at the end three names from the three schools would be revealed.

"See," Hermione pointed at the blue circle. "There would be an age line."

* * *

Many students had put their names in the Goblet, Fred and George had tried but they ended up with beards and an amused Professor Moody taking them to Madam Pomfrey. Harry was rooting for Angelina, but if that didn't work out she wanted Cedric even though Ron and the Twins were adamantly against it.

Now everyone sat around the goblet, they waited for all the professors to arrive and the three school heads.

"I hope Angelina gets chosen." Ron took a piece of licorice out of his pocket and chewed on it.

Soon everyone was silent, Dumbledore waited beside the goblet and a flame burst out, a small strip of paper floated down towards his hand.

"The champion from Beauxbatons will be," he unfolded the paper. " Fleur Delacour!"

Harry instantly recognized the girl, she clapped stiffly, it wasn't really her fault that all the boys were so taken by her. She noticed Hermione glaring at Ron and his wild clapping, Harry didn't dare look towards George.

"Angelina could take her," Hermione grinned at her.

Another flame burst from the goblet and another paper strip floated down gently.

"The champion from Drumstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

Krum stood and was congratulated by his school mates, Harry found herself clapping enthusiastically for him.

The last flame burst and she leaned in. All of Hogwarts was excited for the announcement of the champion.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The cheering from the Hufflepuffs was deafening, the other houses cheered too, but it was drowned out by Cedric's house. He stood up and grinned at his house and then at the rest of the school. Harry met his eyes and smiled broadly at him, she saw him wave happily towards her table.

It was now Ron who had stiff clapping, she turned to look at George and he was just as unhappy looking as his brother. Angelina seemed fine though.

The three champions were gone and everyone was ready to leave but there was a final burst of flame, another small strip of paper floated down. Dumbledore opened it and wore a calm expression. He cleared his throat, "Harry Potter."

Harry froze, much of the school also did. Hermione looked at her and directed her towards Dumbledore, concern was plain on her face. Ron was staring at her in disbelief.

* * *

She neared the common room and hoped that everyone would not make a fuss, but she was wrong. A flash of a camera went off in her face the minute the painting if the Fat Lady swung open.

"Don't crowd her Creevey," She was picked up by George Weasley and put on the nearest chair.

"How'd you do it Harry," Fred knelt in front of her, her whole house surrounded her.

"I didn't, I–" She was cut off by Fred though.

"You're so modest Harry, it's ok though, we're glad someone from Gryffindor got in though, can't let Diggory take all our glory.

She thought back to Cedric and the other champions, they were all so unhappy looking when she was announced as another champion. Fleur looked at her like she was some cheating scum.

"No, honestly I didn't."

She noticed Ron, his smile seemed off. Hermione was beside him looking at her in concern. The bushy haired girl sifted through the crowd.

"Harry's tired, she needs to go to bed."

It took a lot to get through the crowd, but they were finally in the girl's dormitory.

"Harry I believe you, but Ron... He's just jealous."

"Hermione what am I going to do about this, I don't want to compete in this but I can't back out. I need to owl Sirius immediately."

"Tomorrow Harry, get some sleep."

She tried to sleep that night but she just tossed and turned, around three in the morning she decided to get up and go the common room, she had expected it to be empty.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early."

Fred and George were sitting at one of the tables, they had a notebook in front of them.

"I couldn't sleep..."

Fred looked at his brother, he shut the notebook and picked it up. "I'm going to go back to bed." He walked by the younger girl and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Are you going to go too?" She asked George when he didn't make a move.

"No, think I'm going to stay up, I don't exactly feel like sleeping."

Harry nodded at him and walked to sit in front of the fire that turned on when it sensed her presence. She crossed her legs and sat there silently. The couch dipped beside her, "I'm not going to ask about the tournament if you don't want me too."

She turned to face him, "I'm being honest with you when I say I didn't enter myself."

"I believe you."

"Thats good, that makes you, me, and Hermione the only students who do."

George sighed, "If this is about Ron, he's just being an idiot. Trust me, he does it a lot."

Harry smiled a bit, she turned to George.

"So what were you doing?"

"Planning to go after Bagman and getting our money back. Now that he's here we can try cornering him."

They sat in silence for a little longer before Harry felt sleepy, she felt her head droop a bit and a sleep that she did not get that night overtook her.

"Harry," she was being shaken. "It's almost seven in the morning."

Harry woke with a start, that wasn't Hermione's voice. George was shaking her gently, her head was resting on his shoulder. She stood up and looked down at his face, hers was beet red and she could feel her cheeks warm up.

"I woke you up before anyone came down here, everyone will already be talking about what happened yesterday, I don't want people to start rumors about anything else."

Harry felt disappointed at his words, she understood that he didn't want to be in a rumor with her. She mumbled a thanks to him and ran upstairs to her bed.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione whispered to her, everyone else was still sleeping.

"I..." She sat on her bed and picked up her pillow to her chest, everything was just too much and she let tears fall down her face.

Hermione pulled the curtains around her bed, "Just rest a bit, I'll bring you breakfast and we can spend the day together."

Hermione had brought her a stack of toast, "George was asking for you."

"I don't want to see him," she was eating her second piece of toast.

"He thinks you're mad at him..."

Harry was silent at this, she really wasn't mad at George at all. She looked up to Hermione.

"Don't worry, I just told him you felt a bit anxious about the tournament and this made you a little nauseous. I think he believed me."

Harry finished her breakfast and decided to go down to the library with Hermione, the other girl promised her that it would only be for a little bit. The green eyed girl was surprised to see that Viktor Krum was down there too, Hermione explained that he spent a lot of time in the library. She didn't seem happy about it though, it was probably to do with the loud giggling group of girls that followed him around. When he saw Harry he nodded his head in acknowledgment, Harry was surprised but nodded back.

The rest of the day was spent walking around the castle grounds avoiding almost every person they could. Hermione had told Harry all she knew about the tournament, that there were three tasks that changed every tournament. Harry noticed that she avoided talking about the pasts deaths.

The next monday things took a turn for the worse, these pins had sprung up around the school. They read, 'Potter Stinks.'

Most likely a Slytherin invention. None of the Gryffindors wore them, but all the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs did, she was usually on great terms with the Hufflepuffs too so this saddened her. Ron still had not spoken to her, he would speak to Hermione though and occasionally looked as though he wanted to say something to Harry but kept stopping himself.

On this particular day Harry had only talked to Hermione, avoiding interacting with everyone unless she had to. And unfortunately she had to in the case of Malfoy, they had sent curses flying at each other only to have them bounce off, one of them hitting Hermione causing her front teeth to grow larger.

Harry had wanted to go to the hospital wing with her but Snape was being his usual foul self so she found herself sitting in potions until Colin Creevey had come to get her for something called 'The weighing of the wands' for the tournament. She had the displeasure of meeting Rita Skeeter there.

"Well now don't be shy, any special boy in your life?" The woman was tacky looking, she had quill and notepad hovering above her head. Even when Harry didn't say anything the quill scribbled furiously, the green eyed girl managed to catch some of the words being written, mostly lies.

"No, I don't."

"Really, I was under the impression that boys would flock you."

Nobody was flocking Harry at the moment, and if they were it was to show off those vulgar pins.

"So what do you think of your competition?"

"I think that all three of them are capable–" Rita interrupted her.

"No. No. No. What do you think of Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum?"

Harry knew exactly what the woman wanted from her, a 'hot scoop'. She responded carefully. "I don't."

The reporter looked at her from above her glasses and pursed her lips, she looked as though she was going to press further before the door to the broom cupboard opened.

* * *

The first task was dreadful, she didn't know what she would've done if Hagrid did not show her the dragons in time. She was thankful for his help as well as Hermione's for teaching her how to preform a summoning charm properly. She was also glad she told Cedric in time, he was a bit charred but he would be fine.

She entered the common room later that night and was enveloped in a tight hug, Hermione was sobbing on her shoulder telling her how glad she was that Harry was ok. When she pulled away Harry noticed Ron behind her looking stark white.

"You– I was– It was dangerous and– I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, she had missed spending time with him, Hermione was great but the library wasn't Harry's most favorite location in the castle. Ron hugged her tightly.

The rest of her house was in good spirits, they talked about how impressive the dragon Harry got was, how impressive Harry herself was, and how Karkaroff did not give her a fair amount of points.

"So open it," Fred suggested at one point.

And she did.

It was a loud shrill noise that had everyone clasping their hands over their ears, she quickly shut the golden egg.

"Bloody hell!" Ron was still clutching at his ears.

The excitement had dulled considerably with the noise that came out of the egg. Hermione seemed just as confused as everyone else about what it could be, she told Harry that she would look into it, Ron offered to help this time too though he said that he probably wouldn't be too helpful either. Students filed into their dormitories soon, Harry remained in the common room, the golden egg still in her lap. Soon only she and a handful of students were left. Fred was talking to Angelina in the far corner, a bright smile was on her face at whatever fred was saying. A few seventh years were still hanging around talking about the upcoming Yule Ball, Harry realized that some of the students still weren't aware of what was coming. Hermione had told her that school champions had to have a dance at the beginning, Harry was almost more anxious about dancing than the second task.

"Feeling alright Harry? Dragon didn't fry you too bad?" George sat next to her.

"I'm just tired and worried, but mostly tired," Harry answered.

They were silent for some time.

"So, Fred and Angelina?"

George smiled at her question. "He only talked about her all summer long," he looked at his twin who was busy pulling flowers out of his sleeves, Angelina was smiling at his antics. "Looks like love makes him do muggle magic tricks."

Love. Harry thought about it, George must really know his brother if he could already tell Fred loved Angelina.

"But don't tell him I told you this."

"Don't worry, I wont."

Harry thought to the news article that had come out after the wand weighing, the one Rita Skeeter had written about the four school champions, though it was mostly on her. About her parents, which she never talked about, and about her love life, that in reality she didn't have. Harry wondered if George had seen the article. She had thrown a copy in the fire place when she talked to Sirius nights before but it kept popping up everywhere, the Slytherins had started to loudly tease her about it.

"What about you Harry?"

"What about me?"

"Can you really not choose between the 'incredibly handsome Mr. Diggory' or the 'silent, famous Viktor Krum,' I mean _I_ know who I would choose."

Harry laughed, "I really hope you don't believe that article."

"Of course not! Why would you go for two successful people when you can choose from..." He made a gesture with his hands around the common room, "All the blokes who don't do their schoolwork."

Harry blushed, "Krum is successful, but Cedric is just like you and me, besides I already like someone else..." She said it on a whim, to see if George would react.

"Really, lucky man."

Harry blushed, her eyes flicked up to his face and saw a smile on his face, different from the one he had before.

"I'd be luckier if he noticed me..." She played with the golden egg. Her eyes wandered around the room until she noticed Fred and Angelina had stopped talking and they were looking directly at her and George.

"Harry whats... What are you two looking at?"


End file.
